A Perfect Fit
by TenRoseShipper
Summary: "It is believed that Gallifreyans will find one person out of the entire universe, and that one person will be the most important person in their entire life, and as you know Gallifreyans live for a very long time. There is a tradition saying that if that person is found, they give them their ring." The Doctor gives Rose a special gift to show her how important she is to him.


I do not own anything

. . .

It was rare for the Doctor to be in his room. He never had a reason to be there, for he never really slept, and he'd much rather be doing other things while he was awake than sit on his bed and look at all the artifacts from his home planet that he had scattered about. Every time he did, it would bring back bad memories. Even the good times he remembered would be bitter-sweet and his hearts could not handle much more of that. However, today was special.

Today the Doctor was actually looking for something that he stored in his room long ago. It was supposed to be a present for Rose. Today marked the day they had traveled together for two years, not that Rose would know that. Either way, the Doctor wanted this day to be special, for while he was saving planets, Rose had been saving him. He wanted to give her the most brilliant gift she could ever imagine, and it just so happened to be of Gallifreyan origin.

"Ah ha!" the Doctor yelled once he found what he was looking for, wrapping his fist around the small object and flinging it in the air. He then set out to find Rose who was in her own room flipping through a magazine that her mother had gotten her on their last trip to Earth. Looking up, Rose watched as the Doctor walked in clutching something in his hand almost nervously.

"Hey," he said as he entered. "I, uh, I got you something," the Doctor started to lose confidence. The truth was that he was scared she wouldn't like it, that it might seem like too much, but there was no going back now.

"You didn't have to do that. Thank you," Rose said, surprised that he actually had a gift for her.

"Well, we have been traveling together for two years now. It's sort of like our anniversary," the Doctor started to explain as his voice wavered ever so slightly.

"You should have told me so that I could get you something," Rose told him feeling slightly guilty she didn't have anything to give him.

"You don't need to get me anything. Really. Anyway, I wanted to give this to you." The Doctor handed her the small box he held in his fist. As Rose opened the lid, she saw the perfect mixture of golds, oranges, and reds-what she understood to be Gallifrey's colors-together in a beautiful, shining stone. The stone was unlike anything she had ever seen, it was certainly not from Earth. As she pulled it out, she realized that it was attached to a band, a ring. The Doctor had just given her a ring.

"On Gallifrey, when someone is loomed-or born-a ring is created for them. The ring is special, one of a kind; there is nothing like it in the entirety of time and space. It is believed that Gallifreyans will find one person out of the entire universe, and that one person will be the most important person in their entire life, and as you know Gallifreyans live for a very long time. There is a tradition saying that if that person is found, they give them their ring.

"Usually the ring was given to a fiancé or spouse. I did have a wife back on Gallifrey, had kids even, but I was never really close to my wife, I didn't actually lover her. We had an arranged marriage, but the details aren't really important. What is important is that I never gave her my ring. I wanted it to be special, but I never thought I would find anyone to give it to, so I stored it away and thought I would never see it again.

"However, you, Rose Tyler, have been with me for two years. Two years! After everything I have put you through, after everything you have seen, after everything you know I have done, you stood by my side. You were there in my darkest times. You made me into the man I am today. You taught me mercy and kindness when I have forgotten what they were. You showed them to me when I didn't deserve them. You made me happy. You made me better. You were there when I needed you most, and I can never thank you enough for that.

"Rose, in over nine hundred years of living, I have never met anyone like you. Anyone so brave, brilliant, clever, kind. You, a little human! I never thought that someone, let alone a human, would impact my life _so much_. You have shown me what is like to really live. So I am giving my ring to you: the most important person in my entire life."

At this point Rose was close to tears. She couldn't believe the Doctor felt that way about her. She had always thought that she was just another companion that would be lost and forgotten one day. But now, all of her doubts were washed away as he took the ring from her and slipped it on her finger.

"A perfect fit," she was kind of surprised. It was as though it actually was made for her.

"It's psychic. It forms to the finger of the one it is supposed to go to," the Doctor answered her unasked question. Still kind of nervous as Rose had yet to say what she thought of it.

"It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much. I-I don't know what to say." Rose was at loss for words as she stared at the ring. "How can I be that special? I- I just-"

She was cut off by the Doctor's finger on her lips. "You just are," he said suddenly filled with confidence. Slowly the Time Lord leaned in closer until their lips were just centimeters apart, giving Rose a chance to push him away if she wanted to. Instead, she leaned in the rest of the way. The kiss was gentle, but filled with so much love.

"Doctor, you have changed my life too. _You_ made _me_ better," Rose said while cupping his cheek. "I love you."

"Rose Tyler, I love you too." The Doctor couldn't believe that she felt that way. After everything that has happened, she not only stood by him, but she loved him. Nothing could ever come close to the way the Doctor feels about Rose Marion Tyler.

It was rare for the Doctor to go into his room, for every time he did he would think of his home and feel nothing but pain. However, today was special, for he now had Rose. Now when he would think of Gallifrey, he would feel love for her, for as long as she had his ring.


End file.
